Mace Windu
Mace Windu is the vice president of ''Section I: Jedi. ''He often acts as president of his section, because the real president, Yoda, is very busy with his other responsibilities. Mace Windu was elected as Organization Council Secretary during the first election of the Organization Council Presidency. In the second election, He was elected as Treasurer. In the recent third election, he was elected as President. He was considered for a place on the UPC Supreme Court, but a proposition was passed forbidding anyone who is in the UPC Presidency, Organization Council Presidency, or is a Senator, to be placed in the UPC Supreme Court. Windu was added to this section as one of the three males from the Jedi High Council. Mace Windu is the Presidency Assistant of the UPC Government Council. Non-UPC Info Mace Windu is one of the only two Senior Members of the Jedi High Council in the Jedi Order, and was Master of the Order, the second highest position in the entire Jedi Order. His primary weapon is a purple-bladed lightsaber, and he is secretary of the Master Swordsman. He created and mastered the seventh lightsaber combat form, Vaapad. He is renowned as a great Jedi Master, second only to Master Yoda. He was a High Jedi General in the Clone army, and is currently serving in the Clone Wars. He was trained by Jedi Master T'ra Saa, and trained Jedi Master Depa Billaba to knighthood, and she has since advanced to the level of Jedi Master. He also trained Echuu Shen-Jon and Devan For'deschel. Windu is the son of Mars Ultor, the Roman God of War. Mars Ultor is also known as "Ares". Organization Councils Mace Windu is currently President of the Tactics Council. This is his second time in office, being elected both times with little competition. This is what allowed him to run for the Organization Council Presidency. He was formerly president of the Weapons Training Council, but was later removed from the Council altogether when a proposition came through recommending that Cin Drallig be added to the Council in place of Mace Windu. Mace Windu was removed, and Cin Drallig became president of the Weapons Training Council. Army Mace Windu is a member of the Jedi Army, and has the rank of Admiral. He is also Assistant Commander-in Chief of the UPC Army, because he is president of the Tactics Council. He has the second highest rank in the UPC Army, second only to Yoda. He was formerly a General before his promotion to Admiral. Mace Windu works directly under Commander-in-Chief Yoda, and is the direct commanding officer of 2nd Assistant Commander-in-Chief Garm Bel Iblis and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is the second highest officer in the War Council. Titles President (Tactics Council and Formerly Weapons Training Council) Vice President (Section) Secretary (Master Swordsman and Former OCP) Treasurer (OCP) Admiral (Jedi Army) General (Former Jedi Army) Assistant Commander-in-Chief (UPC Army) High Jedi General (Clone army) Master (Jedi Order) Councilor (Jedi High Council) Category:Section 1 Category:Jedi Category:Master Swordsman Category:Tactics Council Category:OCP Category:Jedi High Council Category:Jedi Army Category:Government Council Category:Haruun Kal Category:Featured Article Category:Jedi Order Category:Human Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:187th Legion Category:Camp Jupiter Category:7th Cohort Category:91st Reconnaissance Corps